


Hot as Hot Cocoa and Soft as Blankets

by Atumun15



Series: 10 Days Of Christmas [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, and cares for his member endlessly, its cute uwu, just wants love tho, minho is sassy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: Lee Minho was not your average man but perhaps the most important piece of him that took some time to get used to was that the man was as hot as coffee and as soft as blankets.





	Hot as Hot Cocoa and Soft as Blankets

It was a common fact that Lee Minho was a weird man. They didn’t really deem it as a bad thing as it was slightly endearing at times but his eight lovers couldn’t deny that Minho had his quirks. He enjoyed the smell of gasoline and sewers, popped his knuckles far too regularly, and spoke in third person on instinct. Lee Minho was not your average man but perhaps the most important piece of him that took some time to get used to was that the man was as hot as coffee and as soft as blankets.

 

To be fair, they’re rather opened minded as a group considering their situation but Lee Minho was a character and they loved him dearly for it. Someone who truly noticed him could pick out the softness of the steam oozing out of his rather hot-tempered words and actions. Only someone who truly knew Minho knew exactly that the man meant well and cared for the others deeply. Minho might go up to one of them while they’re crying their eyes out and stay light-hearted but touch meaningful and tender to get them to calm down (Which seemed to work wonders for some reason but Minho always knew exactly what to say) and when he called any of them an idiot, he was really saying “I love you,”

 

One minute he could be tearing Jeongin apart for not putting his clothes away but the next he’s cuddled up to him, Hyunjin, Felix, and Seungmin because they might be demons but they’re _his_ demons. On nights that Chan, Jisung, or Changbin stay up into ungodly hours, he scolds them endlessly while practically treating them like children by feeding them, washing them up, and even changing their clothes when their bodies are on the verge of a breakdown. And when Woojin became snappy or got too drunk around the kids, Minho would pull him aside and make sure he knows that Woojin needs to dial it down a notch and give him a soft kiss afterward. Lee Minho was Lee Minho and they wouldn’t trade him for the absolute world.

 

Due to Felix being sick, Minho got little to no sleep last night because he took it upon himself to watch over the younger like an absolute hawk. They had all fallen asleep together the night before but when Felix shook Minho awake because he felt like his body was on fire, Minho took him into their bathroom and ran a cold bath for him. Additionally, while Felix was cooling down, Minho shooed the rest of the members off into their own rooms, all receiving forehead kisses even if a few of them had to slouch down for him to reach. Times like this, Minho was a mother with tough love unless they were suffering, and taking care of Felix when he was sick was the softest they’ve seen him in a long time. Minho did just about everything for him, and that required his full attention. He would even go as far as setting alarms for himself to wake up and check on Felix throughout the night and change the ice packs.

 

Minho felt weak, and perhaps that’s why he didn’t wake up during the 8am alarm he set to check Felix again. Woojin and Jeongin woke up though, and the sight of Minho curled up on the ground with the phone blaring by his ear was worrying, to say the least. “Shit, diamond,” Woojin cursed quietly, seeing that Felix was stirring awake and not sure who to tend to first. Jeongin seemed to see his distress though so shoved Woojin towards Minho so the youngest could take care of the sick, freckled Australian. Woojin kneeled down to Minho’s height, running his fingers softly through his hair and pull the blanket around his elbows up and over his shoulders. Minho looked like a little baby. “Diamond, you idiot,” Woojin sighed but jolted a bit.

 

“Fuck off, hyung,” Minho grumbled, startling Woojin but the elder couldn’t help but laugh in absolute disbelief. “Come here,” Minho demanded weakly, eyes still shut and lips barely moving. No one would even believe he was awake if he hadn’t been talking in the first place. Woojin cocked his head to the side for a moment before he got back up on his feet and leaned down, scooping Minho up into his arms causing him to groan loudly in what Woojin assumed was either terror or discontent. Woojin slipped Minho into Jeongin’s bed as it was the closest and covered him with the younger’s blankets in hopes of soothing Minho back to sleep. It seemed to work… all until Felix started coughing again “Wait!” Minho shot up, ignoring how light-headed he felt and stumbling over to Felix.

 

However, he didn’t get very far as Woojin grabbed the back of his collar to pull him back gently. “Minho, you need to lay down. I’m scared you’re gonna pass out,” Woojin demanded, worry evident but Minho didn’t pay him any mind, only slapping at the elder’s hand to get him to let go so the dancer could fall to Felix’s side and stroke his face lovingly.

 

“How are you feeling, Angel?” Minho whispered to Felix but the boy didn’t answer only taking his own hand to Minho’s face and cupping his cheek. Minho practically melted into his touch.

 

“Go to sleep, Hyung,” Felix ordered softly, which only prompted Minho to pout with guilt swarming in his eyes, “Both of us can’t get sick, okay? The others can take care of me while you rest up. And I swear the minute you feel energized again, you can come back to take care of me,” Minho was a stubborn man but how was he supposed to say no to such a deep voice and cute face? So, Minho slowly nodded his head with a sigh. “Good. Now go sleep somewhere else so you’re not tempted to do anything but sleep,” Felix’s power over Minho was concerning, but at that, Woojin didn’t hesitate to scoop Minho back up into his arms, even if the eldest dancer yelped in surprise.

 

“Hyung! You fumbling fool! You can’t just do that to me,” Minho growled dramatically, swatting at Woojin’s chest twice before he melted into the elder’s arms and tucked his face into his neck. The eldest decided to take Minho to Chan and Changbin’s room so he could get some actual sleep and not be bothered by the three demons staying in the other room. However, he was hoping one of them would be awake so he didn’t have to be too big of an inconvenience by waking them up but unfortunately for Woojin, they were both out like a light.

 

“Who do you want to sleep with?” Woojin inquired, glancing down to Minho who was tracing lines across his chest.

 

Minho took a few seconds to decide, “I’m not sure I want to wake them up. Put me with the demons. Seungmin is pretty good about letting me sleep,” Minho whispered, and when Woojin looked a bit unsure, Minho reassured him with a quick peck that Woojin almost missed, “Seriously. I need to cuddle with my babies,” Minho insisted so Woojin turned around and carried him across the hall and into the room. Seungmin and Jisung were already awake, talking quietly and exchanging sweet kisses in Seungmin’s bed but they lifted themselves up in concern. “Hey,” Minho greeted with a sweet smile. “Hyung is invading your room for the next few hours,”

 

Woojin didn’t even give the two a choice, placing Minho between them and supporting Jisung so he could scoot real close and not fall off the small bed. “Listen, he needs to sleep okay? He stayed up all night taking care of Felix and is being stubborn,” Woojin told them both and Jisung stared up at him with a lazy, knowing grin.

 

“We’ll take care of him, hyung. He’ll get so much sleep he won’t be able to sleep anymore,” Jisung joked, eyes turning fond when Minho buried his face into Jisung’s chest.

 

“Thanks, baby,” Woojin leaned down to give the boy a quick kiss and was about to walk away when Seungmin whimpered in dismay, lips pouted and cutely asking for a kiss of his own, “Sorry, pup,” Woojin apologized, leaning over to press a kiss to Seungmin’s lips too and Minho tried his best to ignore the bubbling of warmth in his chest at the sight of them. Soon, Woojin was gone and Minho was left with Jisung and Seungmin sandwiching him in a ball of warmth.

 

“Alright, you heard Hyung. Time to sleep,” Seungmin uttered into Minho’s ear, settling his cheek on Minho’s shoulder and tugging them both back towards the wall to give Jisung more room. The eldest of the three groaned tiredly, loudly enough to wake even Hyunjin but the boy across from them just stirred before going back to sleep. Minho quirked his eyes up at their tense behavior when Hyunjin looked as if he was going to wake up. “Thank god,”

 

“What?”

 

“We were not ready for that level of body heat and clinginess,” Jisung giggled, but it really made Minho roll his eyes at the two. Minho even went as far as climbing out of bed much to their dismay.

 

“You two are mean to your hyung,” Minho scolded, slapping their bums lightly before crawling into bed with Hyunjin who had been facing the wall at the time. Hyunjin breathed in deeply and melted into Minho’s arms when they slithered around the younger’s waist, waking up enough to pivot his head and see who it was, “Hey, love,” Minho whispered in his ear, kissing the shell lightly prompting a tiny giggle out of the taller. Hyunjin shifted a bit so he was laying on his back, swiping a hand through his head momentarily as he tried to gather enough energy to flip around completely and fully face his hyung. “Mind if I join you?” Minho uttered, propped up on his elbow as he traced small shapes over Hyunjin’s heart.

 

“Do I have a choice?”

 

“Nope,” Minho popped the ‘p’ with a cat-like grin.

 

“As long as you’re down for cuddling, hyung,” Hyunjin breathed deeply, finally maneuvering his body so he was both facing Minho and closer to the wall so Minho had some room.

 

“Thank you, love,” Minho whispered, burying his head into Hyunjin’s chest and letting himself fall into the pit of sleep with Hyunjin’s arm draped over him and his steady heart pumping underneath Minho’s ear.

 

Hours passed before Minho woke up, but this time, he woke up alone in an empty room with light peeking through the windows. It took a good ten minutes for Minho to actually gain the strength to turn over and get up and out of bed because he felt like his body was made of pure hot chocolate but with marshmallows to cushion the heat. It was soothing and as much as Minho believed he needed to move, he couldn’t. Hyunjin’s bed was just so comfortable. However, eventually he managed to roll out of bed and stumble towards the door, mind foggy, sight blurry, and bones weak.

 

The apartment was relatively quiet which was already a tell tale sign that they were trying their best to be quiet around him and he appreciated that immensely. On the contrary, he wasn’t used to such a silent place when he lived with eight, large assholes who didn’t know how to shut the fuck Up and the quiet was rather unsettling all the same. Minho trailed towards the kitchen in hopes of finding life but there was none. Perhaps they left?

 

It wouldn’t surprise him if they all decided to go to the studio and try and get some work done.

 

Much to Minho’s relief, there was a note on the kitchen counter from Chan saying that they had all gone to the studio to get some dance practice and recording in for the day and should be home around dinner time. The idea that they left Felix unattended made him a little angry but almost as if Felix knew Minho was thinking about him, he padded in and opened the fridge loud enough to scare the poor elder dancer. “Holy fuck!” It was a loud curse, but amusing nonetheless and Felix broke out into bright laughter. “You’re a demon!” Minho screamed out on instinct, used to firing it at one of the others but Felix wasn’t affected by it.

In fact, he even came up behind the elder and spared him a back hug, “I thought I was your angel,” Felix murmured, coming out slightly slurred and muffled due to his cheek pressing against his shoulder. Minho chuckled lowly, turning around in the sick Australian’s arms and swiping back some of his sweaty, damp hair off of Felix’s forehead.

 

“I’m considering changing your name to Lucifer,” Minho joked, smile fond but small. Felix made a dismissive noise that came from the very depths of his throat before burying his head into Minho’s neck.

 

“Rude,”

 

“Rude, you say?” Minho challenged, eyebrow quirked up and pulling Felix out of his neck. If Felix were honest, he fully expected Minho to become his evil, hotheaded self again and ignore him for the rest of the night but he was met with a very pleasant twist, “If I was rude would I lay with you and watch endless English Disney movies until the rest get home?” Minho hadn’t really expected himself to say it either but he decided rather quickly that the way Felix’s face lit up like the Christmas tree in the lounge that it was entirely worth it.

 

“You know… your hot-headed exterior doesn’t fool me. I know you’re soft, hyung,” Felix uttered between movies when Minho had gotten up to switch the DVD’s, studying his back muscles like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Minho didn’t show any signs of hearing Felix except for the soft chuckle escaping past his lips before he turned to approach Felix again.

 

“You think you know everything, don’t you, angel,” Minho giggled, and Felix let out a yelp when Minho suddenly climbed ontop of his laying figure and tickled all up and down his sides. Felix’s giggles and screeches bounced off of the walls as he weakly tried to fight Minho off but Minho was much stronger than him already and it really didn’t help that Felix was sick. “But you don’t!” Minho dramatically screamed in his face before biting down on his neck jokingly.

 

“Minho hyung!” Felix whined out, pawing at the elder’s chest in protest. Minho laughed brightly as he lowered himself down onto his elbows, kissing Felix’s chin sweetly before slotting himself between Felix and the couch with an arm thrown over the younger’s waist and the movie now playing. “I love you,”

  
“I love you too, angel,”

 

The boys hadn’t been completely lying when they said they’d be back around dinner, but Minho and Felix frowned to themselves when they realized that not one member of 3racha was to be found amongst the rest of the returning boys. “Where’s the other three?” It was the first thing Minho even said to them, but none of them were really surprised either. Minho became more and more like a mom with every passing day. Hyunjin was the first to sit down and reassure him though, lowering himself down onto Minho’s right thigh and snaking his arms around his neck.

 

“They’re staying back for a bit. They said they’d be back soon but I don’t know how much I believe it,” Hyunjin explained, and as a reward, Minho feathered a quick kiss to his lips before Hyunjin turned his attention to Felix who was still laying down but curled up in his blankets. “How are you feeling, angel?”

 

“Better, Jinnie,” Felix uttered, purring in content when Hyunjin lowered himself down onto Felix’s lower half and pressed kisses to his sternum. Minho cooed at the sight, but his brain was too filled with worry for the other three boys who didn’t come home. So, he got up and off of the couch in search of a distraction until it got so late Minho couldn’t not go drag them all home by their ears.

 

“Innie!” Minho hollered out, pouting a bit when he didn’t get a response right away.

 

“He’s in the shower, diamond,” Woojin uttered from behind him, prompting Minho to let out another few curses from fear. “Sorry, Diamond,” Woojin apologized with a laugh, taking Minho’s hand gently when he was near enough and tug him forward so their chests were touching and both sets of fingers intertwined. “Did you sleep?” Woojin was perhaps the only one Minho would let pamper him, but if it had been any other day, Minho would have slapped the hand stroking down his cheek away.

 

“Mhm,” Minho hummed, eyes fluttering shut and mouth falling agape slightly. Woojin’s heart fluttered at the sight, boldly tracing the pad of his thumb over the younger man’s pink lips. “Hyunjin was good and let me sleep like a damn rock,” Minho laughed a bit, sharp eyes fluttering back open and his lips pulling into a slight smirk that made Woojin’s fluttering heart slip into his twisting stomach.

 

“Bless our love then, hm?” Woojin hummed.

 

“Yeah,” And they exchanged a soft kiss, “When do you think is a reasonable time for me to go over there and drag them out by their ears?” Minho questioned against the smooth surface of Woojin’s lips when they parted for a moment.

 

“I’d say around 11:30,” Woojin hummed before diving right back into their kisses, becoming a little more heated. Minho let out a choked noise when Woojin backed him up towards the wall of the hallway, just barely able to keep up with the man’s lips so intervened and tangled his fingers in Woojin’s hair to tug his head back gently but hard enough to get Woojin to separate.

 

“Slow down,” but Woojin took that as stop completely and move on, lips attaching to Minho’s throat and bruising flowers into his tan skin. It was only when Woojin’s hands began to stroke at the bare skin of his stomach that someone actually came walking down the hallway.

 

“My eyes!” Seungmin screeched loudly, hands coming up to cover his eyes before he turned away and began to walk back into his room and probably not come out for the rest of the night if he can help it. Woojin and Minho laughed loudly, and Minho hummed in content when Woojin buried his face into his neck and they just… existed for a moment. “Are you guys done? I’m hungry,” Seungmin called out from behind the door after a few moments.

 

“Yeah, pup. Come on,” Minho answered, nudging Woojin away as the door opened with a slow creak and the younger peeking his eye through to make sure it wasn’t some sort of sick trick. When he realized it wasn’t, Seungmin coughed awkwardly and pulled the door open so he could walk away like nothing happened and he hadn’t just reacted to them barely making out. “Oh come on now! You didn’t even come and get a kiss of your own!”

 

“I’ll pass, hyung!”

 

“I’ll get a kiss from you one day,”

 

“Yeah, sure, hyung,” Seungmin teased, coming back through with a water bottle and a container of nuts stacked on top of another container with watermelon chunks inside. Minho huffed cutely to himself, not adoring the fact that the younger refused to show him affection. However, almost as if God answered his prayers, Jeongin came out of the bathroom with wet hair and slightly sticky, baggy clothes but looking entirely content.

 

“Hey, sweetheart,” At this point, Woojin had walked away so it looked as if Minho had been creepily waiting for him to get out, but Jeongin didn’t seem too bothered by it. Much to Minho’s surprise, the younger approached him and wrapped his thin arms around Minho’s waist and buried his face in the elder’s shoulder. “Aw, my sweet baby. Are you tired?” Minho cooed lovingly, running his fingers through the younger’s hair and Jeongin nodded with a tiny whimper. “Well, Felix is lying on the couch with Hyunjin if you want to go join them,” Minho hushed but Jeongin shook his head in response.

 

“You worried me this morning, hyung. I want to hang out with you,” Jeongin uttered, and Minho stared up at the ceiling for a moment trying to come up with a good thing for them to do.

 

“I just got this new book and I know you need to study so how about you study while I read and we can cuddle too,” Minho suggested, eyes bright and smile fond, and really there was no way Jeongin could say no to that suggestion when it was realistically, very logical. “Does that sound nice?”

 

“I don’t know if studying is nice per say, but sure, hyung. Let’s go,” Minho laughed lowly, letting the younger drag him along and practically throw him down on Jeongin’s bed as the younger gathered all of his school stuff. Minho curled up on the bed with Jeongin leaned against his side, highlighting and rewriting all of his notes until they were so pristine it looked rather insane, but Minho felt proud. He was happy that Jeongin took his studies so seriously and he couldn’t help but coo at how focused the boy seemed. It wasn’t long after that Seungmin came in with two bowls of ramen for the two and while they were taking a food break, Minho just had to ask.

 

“What do you want to do Christmas Eve, sweetheart?”

 

Jeongin thought for a moment.

 

“Caroling! I haven’t been since I was really young and I kind of miss it,” Jeongin exclaimed in excitement but fading out into sheepish embarassment.

 

“Bet Woojin Hyung will love that. I’ll see what I can do, sweetheart,” Minho uttered casually, but the casual vibes of the room disappeared with a yelp when Minho felt rough, bitten lips crash to his, “Innie!” Minho screeched, falling back onto the bed with a laugh and a thump. Jeongin didn’t acknowledge him, only sloppily moving his lips against Minho’s and the elder couldn’t help but wonder when the hell the boy got so experienced. When they pulled away, breathless and flushed cheeks, “Who are you learning from, sweetheart?” Jeongin’s cheeks somehow got redder.

 

“Hyunjin hyung,” Jeongin mumbled, looking anywhere but Minho’s eyes.

 

“Well…” Minho trailed off, pecking his lips again, “Who knew he was such a good teacher. Maybe I need him to give Changbinnie some lessons,” Jeongin broke out into giggles after that.

 

“What was that?!” The door burst open, revealing the very man himself with Chan and Jisung hovered behind him. If Minho hadn’t been fearful for his lips, he would have shown his relief for them being home at a reasonable time, “Say it to my face, hyung!” Changbin yelled out dramatically, entering the room and to avoid any crossfire, Jeongin scrambled off of the bed and right into Jisung’s waiting arms. Minho sat up, a grin on his features and stood up with a straightened back so he was hovering over the younger by a few inches.

 

“You like hyung that much, Binnie?” Minho murmured teasingly, causing the rest of the others to gag and walk away, already knowing what was coming. Changbin produced something close to a growl but it was really more of a baby cub’s growl. “Aw, you’re like a bear cub, binnie. Maybe you’re just our cub,” Minho cooed, not really surprised when Changbin took Minho’s collar into his hands and guided them backward so Minho’s bum hit the mattress of his own bed.

 

“Do I really need kissing lessons?” Minho’s eyes twinkled playfully when Changbin didn’t look the slightest bit insecure.

 

“Yes,”

 

“Well, then I guess you have to teach me don’t you-”

 

“That’s enough you two!” Chan called out suddenly, giving them a pointed look from the doorway when Changbin lowered himself down onto Minho’s lap with anything but innocent intentions. “There’s hot chocolate in the kitchen so come grab it before we lay down for another night of movies,” Chan ordered before walking away. The two didn’t move for a few moments, too entranced in the other and exchanged quiet, quick pecks that didn’t mean much of anything.

 

“My beautiful cub,” Minho murmured, nosing at Changbin’s jaw.

 

“Is that really a thing now?” Changbin inquired with a laugh. Minho just nodded his head cutely, “You’re a softie, Lee Minho,”

 

“That’s Lee Minho Hyung to you, brat,”

 

Minho loved his hot chocolate, but he also loved his soft blankets too. It just more or so depended on when you caught him. However… as of late, Minho’s been craving nothing but soft and the rest of the boys, especially Chan who faced his kissing rath later that night along with a few scoldings of how he doesn’t take care of himself, knew that it would at least go on for seven more days.  

  
  
  
[[Moodbaord](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1075489369128140802)]


End file.
